Fallen Angel
by Rook
Summary: Surprise!!! Hakkai/Yaone/?? . In need of people who can help me with this fic, or else I can't finish it. Please R & R. Chapter 1 revised, & chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I'm a Hakkai/Yaone freak. Why?? Because I truly adore Hakkai-san and I hate Mary Sueish. So who's left to pair with Hakkai (straight pair)?? Of course Yaone!!! You can't expect Kanzeon Botsasu and Lirin-sama to hold hands and kiss with Hakkai?? (*shudders*). Now you understand why I go for Hakkai and Yaone together. 

I really want to thank all the H/Y fic writers out there who make my day when I know that Hakkai and Yaone end up together. Yes, to Raei Dagger, Ranka and ESPECIALLY **ceres17. **You guys rule my day, man. ^__^. So I think I dedicate this story to you guys. 

Onward with the story. I just want to say that this fic was inspired by another fic of mine (Unforgotten and Unforgiven Past Memories), and another person (I don't really know the author, he was writting yaoi fics). This fic is a little slightly ...what should I say...a little too believable to be making some sense. Because of this, unlike other fics...I might never finish this story (I really can't see the ending, UNLESS, there's reviewers who help me out with this fic). So please forgive me. Yes another thing...Yaone in the manga hates Nii Jyeni because of what he did to her. So, I'm starting from there. 

Warning: The grammar in this fic has gone haywire!!!! 

*********************************************************************************************   
Prologue

"I'm sorry, Kougaiji-sama. I think I must break my promise to you. I don't think I can live with myself. Not after what that had happened." The purple-haired female pharmacist, sets a long white cloth up on a strong tree branch. She ties a knot at the two ends of the cloth, 

After doing so, her pretty head hung low, as pictures of her friends, loved ones flashs through her mind. Even the image of her enemy. Tears fall down as she bid silent farewell to them."Minna-san, I'm sorry that I have to leave you all. Dokugakuji, can you take care of Ririn-sama for me? Kougaiji-sama wouldn't be able to take care of his sister, after what that b****** Dr Nii did to him. I will kill myself and perhaps I will come back and haunt him for what he did to Kougaiji-sama, and me." 

She climbs on a stool and sets her chin and neck above the cloth-rope. "Hakkai-dono, I wish you well. I'm afraid we would never be able to meet again anymore. Sayonara," cried her heart as she kicks her stool below.   
  
Her feet dangles in the air, as there was no support to hold her weight. The rope presses tightly against her necks, cutting air from her throat, choking her. But she makes no attempt to remove the cloth below her neck, resigning slowly to the dizzy and weak feelings. Despite the struggle for air, she makes effort to smile, knowing that she has done it right. But beore she falls into darkness of death, she heard a gunshot flying in the air, above her. And now she falls, plunging deep down into darkness ground. 

******************************************************************************************   
Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter that I have introduce. Please, I need at least three reviews to continue on. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm glad that there are some people who actually are willing to review my prologue. I think I am so excited writting this fic because ...I don't know maybe I'm so crazy, and that the fic is a little crazy. Many people are going to shake their head and say "Unbelievable." after reading this chapter. I know, I know but my imaginations really runs wild. 

To all my reviewers: 

ceres17: Really? My prologue really similar like yours? Promise, I never copied your songfic story, I just started the fic based on the speculations that Saiyuki fans made. 

Mei Cera: Thanks for your support. But I don't know whether you would like this. 

Ranka: I'm glad that you're the third reviewer. It almost make me want to give up writting this fic. But I think I really enjoy writting this fic, and I hope you would enjoy reading as well as giving romantic ideas for me to insert in. Yes Ranka, unlike other H/Y fics that I write, this is going to be lovey-dovey, mushy one where Hakkai and Yaone will show their love towards each other. 

(???, anonymous reviewer): You're the reason why I have to update this story. I'm confusing you, am I? This is what happens when you write a short chapter. 

Onward with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. If I do....I will WRITE ALL HAKKAI/YAONE romantic scenes ALL THROUGH the series. (Hehehe ^^U, just joking anti H/Y fans) 

******* 

"_You are very brave, young man. To enter this ancient temple. You know that this place is forbidden to gods and goddesses of second ranks, don't you?" a blue figure standing in the dark. Although the figure does not have face and clothes, but the man could see that the outline of the glowing blue figure denotes a woman figure.___

_"I know." The man raises his hands near his eyes, covering the glaring nude figure image partly, allowing him to see her beautifully shaped legs.___

_"Yet you came in, and unsealed me accidentally."___

_"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I have an itchy hands and legs. A faraway voice had beckoned me to come here."___

_"Don't ever be. I have been imprisoned here for a long time, since Tentei becomes the Jade Emperor. I should thank you actually. What do you want?" the woman asks.___

_"I don't really want any-"___

_"Don't lie to me," cut the female's voice. "Nobody ever goes through all this trouble to wake me up for nothing. You've heard of my name,"___

_"Yes, Goddess Yuiren-sama. You've been given the gift to see and alter the future, present and past. Because of your divine gift, the first gods and goddessess-"___

_"Were jealous of me, paranoid and afraid that I will threaten their downfalls. And I was separated from my loved ones, locked-up in this cell," the later voice finishes. She asks again, "Why are you here?"___

_"I don't like the way Tenkai is operated here, the heretics being pushed around, the strict regulations, the dos and don'ts. It's like as if the Heaven is a-"___

_"And you want me to side with you, to overthrow Tentei?" she asks, amused..___

_"No, I hear rumors, that someone is planning to take over the Tenkai's leadership. Perhaps, he's already on it. I just want to ask you to confirm my suspicion."___

_"What is it to you, Tenpou Gensui?" the unknown speaker interrupts. "Why do you need to be concern over this matter? You're just a soldier whose function is to take orders from your leader and act on them."___

_He replies coldly, "I have hundred of thousands soldiers, serving under me. It's their fate that concerns me. A change of leadership could either break or make the battalion."___

_"And if I tell you who the culprit is, will you put yourself in their bad books and have them harbour greater animosity against you?" queries the voice.___

_"If they are whom I think it is, I would not hesitate."___

_The voice sighs, "You should think for yourself more than the others, Marshal. Much as you and I like to believe, a man will have to fend on his own, nobody will stick his skin and neck for the others." Her blue glow seems to fade away before it revert back it's normal colour. "I've prefer if you act on your own selfish needs. It's much easier to believe you and give you a helping hand."___

_He arches his eyebrow, "You don't believe in me, do you?"___

_"I'm feeling generous today, Tenpou," the voice tells him, ignoring his last statement. "I let you peek into your future, the path that you're so determined to take. Perhaps, you will realize your mistake and repent your ways. Then we'll talk business."___

_"But-"___

_"You have a lot of time, don't you? If you don't, I'll stop the time for you."___

_"Why are you doing this?" asks the Marshal, trying to find the logic and motive of her decision. "___

_"I have no concern over Tenkai or Earth issues anymore," she says coldly. "Why should I be bothered about them, when I'm mistreated here badly? I know that one day someone will eliminate me, and I look forward for that. Why should I want to change that?"___

_"It's you that I'm thinking about, or rather your pure heart," her voice laughs bitterly. "I despise these kind of people, and am willing to risk my fate to eliminate these people. Or at least change their grounds"___

_"You're taking me as a challenge?" his eyebrows furrows up.___

_"Depends on how you see it," she answers him simply. "See it as a way for you to unlock the secrets wishes you kept in your heart, Tenpou." Suddenly a big doorway appeared in front of him. Tenpou Gensui can see a large variety of colours and lines moving unpredictable in there. He could detect large forces pulling and pushing at the same time. "Go through the door. Make full use of my gift. I will be watching you."___

_The Marshal of West Army shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't really mind walking through the door, even though it looks like a trap. As he step in he hears Goddess Yuiren laughing her voice off, "Watch carefully, Tenpou Gensui. You will not like what _you see." 

************   
Purple-pinkish eyes opens wide, as few drops of water is sprinkled on her face. "Where am I?" 

"I should ask this question to you, Miss" replies someone cheerfully. 

She looks up and saw a bespectacled man grinning at her. "Do you know what this place is?" he asks politely, still smilling. 

She is confused. "The last thing I remembered, was that I tried to kill myself. Is this Heaven or Hell?" she asks, looking around her. There was still trees and bushes, and her flying dragon was tied not far away from where she lied. 

"You're certainly not in Heaven, Miss. This is Earth, but which part of Earth I really don't know," admits the man, dresses in a white labcoat and wears a loose tie. His shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes and handsome smile reminds her of someone, it's just that she can place him properly. He runs his hand through his hair and gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry I had to rescue you, no, no, I'm not really sorry for rescuing you, anyway…" he pauses for a while before continuing "what I wanted to say is, since you're the first person I met after getting into a mysterious portal gate, I couldn't let you die just like that. I walked almost a week, trying to find some civilizations, if you die, I may not have anyone to get me out of this damned forest." He stands up and offers his hand to her, "Please tell me how to get out of here, and I will not interfere your suicide attempt anymore." 

She looks away from his handsome face. She now knew who he reminds her of. With a hair cut and a monocle, he can transforms himself into Hakkai. And she feels guilty and dirty inside. "Please leave me, Hak..Sir. If you want to go out of the forest, use my Hiryuu. She is no longer a use for me," she said lowly. 

The man lights his cigarette and smokes. "I see," he says thoughtfully. "I have never ride on dragons before, although I have dragons as my subordinates." He claps his hands suddenly. "I know. You help me to ride her. I'll pay you a handsome price," he offers. 

She shakes her purple head. 

"I'll help you die then," his green eyes slightly narrows, as he doesn't like what he has just offer. 

She stares at him and his offered hand. He really looks like Cho Hakkai, but his actions and personality is a little bit different than Hakkai's. She sees no youkai limiters on him, but she can sense a great power in him. 

"Please?" asked the brown-haired man again. His beautiful eyes is making her feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She cannot resist rejecting his plea for help, just like when she meets Hakkai in the battle. She never have in her mind to hurt him at all. 

She takes his hand, and gets up with his help. "You will kill me after this, won't you?" she asks hopefully. Helping him felt like helping Hakkai. Perhaps she would feel contend dying after helping Hakkai for the last time. He nods his head and smiles, showing her his pistol, similar to Sanzo's one. 

"Let's go," she said before alighting on her flying dragon. The man follows, sitting behind her. His arms encircles her tiny waist, causing her to take a quick, sharp breath. 

"Is there anything wrong?" he asks, noticing her body stiften, and her cheeks stained in red. 

"Do you think we can exchange seats? I don't feel right, with you..with you…hugging me," she says embarrassed. His face blushs, "Sorry, I really don't know how to deal with women. Most of my times are spent in the library and fighting soldiers. Ano, if I'm in front and you're at the back, how are you going to steer the dragon?" 

"I'll teach you," she tells him when they switch places. This time it was the man who gets slightly uncomfortable with the seating arrangement. Her breasts is pressing against his back and her hands cover his hands, as he holds the rope. He never has any beautiful woman touching his body so intimately. 

"What's your name, Miss?" he asks slowly, as he lets her hands maneuver his hands. 

"Yaone. My name is Yaone," come the reply. 

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he muses softly, as he doesn't want the woman behind him to hear. "What year are we now in?" he asks Yaone, puzzling her more. "I'm sent 500 years forward," he smiles to himself, when the purple-haired woman told him the answer. 

"What is your name, Sir?" asked the purple-haired woman, posing the same question to him curiously, after setting the dragon in the air. 

"My name is Tenpou Gensui, Yaone-san" he says, feeling suddenly excited over the fact that he was flying. 

******** 

"I'm sorry, but almost all the rooms have been taken in," apologized the innkeeper when Yaone and Tenpou Gensui entered the inn. "Only one room with a big bed is available." 

"We'll take it," said the brunette instantly. Turning to the purple-haired woman, he assures her, "You take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." 

She shakes her head several time, refusing him, "Tenpou-san, you shouldn't be kind to me. I don't deserve the bed. Besides you promise to help me die, once I bring you to the nearest town," 

He nodded, "Yes I did promise to kill you after everything is over. And it's not really over, Yaone-san" He turns to the innkeeper who eyes him strangely. "Are you planning to do something unlawful, son? Like spilling someone's blood?" inquires the old innkeeper sceptically. 

He waves his hands, "Noo. Can I have the keys to the room, please?" he asks, smilling, gripping Yaone's hand firmly. The old man sighs and hands him the keys, "Room 19." 

"Thanks," he replys after signing the bill with his credit card. "Oh, could you give me another extra futon, please?" he requests before dragging the suddenly whimpering purple-haired woman into the room. 

********** 

"What are you doing to me?" wails Yaone once they were in the room alone. When he let go of her hand, she runs across the corner of the room, away from him. 

"Stay back!" she warns as her back inches closer to the window. She doesn't care, whether she will fall from the window, she doesn't want to go through it again anymore. 

"Stop!" cries the Marshall of West Army. "I don't mean anything to harm you," he says, waving his hand with a false smile. He is afraid that she may do something stupid. 

"You must kill me now," she tells him with a sudden bravery. 

"Of course I'll kill you," he assures. "But later. You see, I'm actually a fighting god and I think I'm stuck on Earth at a different timeline by mistake. I need to go back to Heaven, and I don't know anyone who could help me here, except you," he explains, taking a step nearer. 

She stares at him confusedly, unable to decide to him whether he was telling her the truth or not. His face seems to look honest, telling the truth, but, but he reminds her of Hakkai and Nii Jyeni. She doesn't mind Hakkai, but his lab coats, and cigarette smell reminds her of the repulsive Nii Jyeni, and the terrible things he did to her. And when she remembers what he did to her, she wanted to scream and kill herself. She turns towards the window, wanting to jump out from it to her death. 

"No!" shouted Tenpou Gensui, dashing towards the purple-haired woman and grabbing her. Yaone struggles against him, clawing her nails fiercely, as the same terrible emotions and feelings rush through her, the very same ones when the scientist forced him into her. But Tenpou was stronger than her, able to restrain her from hurting him and herself. Suddenly remembering something, he takes out a tranquilizer syringe from his pocket. "Sumimasen Yaone-san," he apologizes after he manages to inject the drug into the purple-haired woman. 

Yaone feels a sudden icy cold liquid going into her body through her arm, and feels weak at her knees in minutes. In her blur vision, she saw the handsome man scooping her body effortlessly when she slumps on him. His concerned green emerald eyes so reminds her of Cho Hakkai. "Hakkai-san," she mumbles semi-consciously before blacking out totally due to the sleep-induced drug. 

************   
Author's Note Again: Yes, yes, yes, I'm bringing Tenpou Gensui into the picture. I so adore him (*Heart-eyes shaped* "Ten-chan") after Hakkai. Just imagine Yaone....with two Hakkais!!! Lucky you, Yaone. Minna-san, could you all send me reviews please?? I need to know reader's opinions about Tenpou, how different is he compared to Hakkai. 

Warning: Beware of the grammar errors. I'm experimenting now, using present tense as much as possible. But somehow, it doesn't sound right. So I might repost any chapters, adding or deleting certain parts to MAKE IT ROMANTIC. (I'm determining to make it as romantic as possible to the extent of make Yaone as MARY SUE!!! ^^U just joking again).   
  



	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews. I never expected to receive many reviews for this story. I forgot to say the title 'Fallen Angel' refers to Tenpou Gensui...I remembered someone once quote about Hakkai/Tenpou....from an angel he falls short of glory to a human,...because of his failure to protect his love, the human became a demon. Yeah...please you reread my Chapter 1, there is a major modification (not that you notice it).   
  


To all my reviewers: 

Ranka: Glad that you say my story is nice. Yes, in my timeline, Nii Jyeni did that to her. She was down on the ground, with her hands tied behind her, helpless (in the manga) as Lirin was captured. I think I'll make Hakkai a little dense compared to Tenpou Gensui. You know...Tenpou visits this timeline to know his future. He'll be able to make a guess of what that has happened. (So there won't be an open fight between Tenpou and Hakkai, I assure you) 

Doublekidz (The Guy who gets bossed by his Sister): "Fallen Angel" is my new story with no ending and plot. I finished my story "Unforgotten and Unforgiven Past Memory". Just waiting to upload for the next chapter anytime....in fact I'm waiting for every anti H/Y fans and pro H/Y fans to scream at me. 

Ceres17/Seiryuuflames: Yes....you got it right there. But there was another one that inspired me...the one where Konzen looks for Goku (Gaiden) and ends up with Goku (Gensomaden), the one where Konzen and Sanzo fights for Goku (Gensomaden). That one really push me to write this one. And no...Tenpou is not going to fight with Hakkai over Yaone...I think. He's just going to whack Hakkai's head with paperfan for treating Yaone bad. And there won't be Kanzeon, just another bitter powerful goddess (from chapter 2). 

(????) Yes..a GREAT CHANGE, isn't it? Not the normal Hakkai/Yaone fics. I just hope I can bring a lot of romance in this fic. I don't know whether you will visit this page or not....but Annonymous Review-san, please give me your e-mail add at least, so that I can e-mail the next update, eh? I SO WANT YOU TO READ MY CHAPTERS. 

Rei Bianca: Glad that you like my other Goku/Ririn fic. I SO ADORE YOUR FIC 'Military School'. Everybody...please read and review fic 'Military School'. Sanzo, Goku, Lirin is so COOL there!!!! 

Rocky-road7: Me like Hakkai/Yaone fics too. I WILL!! I WILL!!! 

Teiya Reinee: I'm so glad that you spot this fic. I wanted to inform you about the fic..but that would make me so desperate, eh? Will contact you through e-mail?. 

I know this person may not read this chapter, but I so want this person (Nikki) to know....I REALLY CAN'T WRITE KOUGAIJI X YAONE fics. I wish...but I really can't. It's just that I can't see Kou and Yaone together. Yaone may fall deeply in love with Kougaiji through the tv (that I can see), but I felt Kougaiji in the tv series as someone who treat Yaone like he treats Lirin (sisterly/subordinate care). On the other hand, Hakkai who has no obligations towards Yaone, seems to rescue and help Yaone, and perhaps protect her (remember the fight with Shien, Hakkai actually didn't want Yaone to be involved in it, it's dangerous for her). AND YES! In the OVA, Hakkai got injured while saving Yaone. Yaone, on seeing 'sleeping' injured Hakkai, TELLS HIM THAT SHE LIKES HIM (Hakkai). They never got to the part of Hakkai's reaction towards this because Kougaiji entered the scene and disturbed them.   
  
Onward with the story.... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. If I do....I will slice and dice Gyokumen Koushu for the terrible things she did on the young twins(I really cried during the chapter), and Nii Jyenii for making Kougaiji a mindless puppet. 

***********************   
"Oy, Hakkai, what are you thinking?" asks Goyjo lazily as he sees his friend focusing his eyes on purple-pink roses that he bought from a woman flower-seller. He knows that his friend bought the roses out of courtesy and pity, the flower-seller is very old, but after buying them, Hakkai seems to pay special attention on them. The brunette is petting at his pet absently while looking lovingly at the flowers for almost an hour. 

"Kind of remind you someone, doesn't it?" fibs Goyjo, showing a knowing smile. "A long hair woman with a desirable waist, butt and boobs." 

"Goyjo," reprimands Hakkai with a shock face. "I'm shock that you actually plan on flirting with Yaone-san. She's an enemy, you know…" 

"So it reminds you of that pharmacist woman," smirks the red-headed man, watching the brunette blushing his cheeks. "Even if I want to flirt with her, I don't think you would be shock. Maybe jealous, yes." 

"Actually I'm thinking about Kougaiji and his party," interrupts Hakkai trying to avoid the subject. "They don't seem to be appearing quite lately or sending any assasins on our way. They're slowing down their attacks." 

"Who cares? It only makes our journey here easier and faster," snorts Sanzo as the smoking monk appears in the room, tugging Goku by his ear. He kicks Goku's butt, sending him sprawling in front of Hakkai who was sweatdropping. "Oy, Hakkai, tend to him. Feed him, play with him, do anything for him, just get him out of my sight," grumbles Sanzo as he gives his golden credit card to the brunette youkai. "This dumbass monkey has been getting on my nerves the whole afternoon. I can't get my reading and meditation done." 

"Itai!" cry Goku, rubbing his aching body all over. The brunette youkai helps him. 

"Oh, Sanzouhoushi-sama is getting really soft with his pet," comments Goyjo slyly, but shakes his hands frantically when the monk's Smith & Weeson gun is pointed at his head. He is then showned a few torn and tattered paperfans, hung mysteriously on the monk's robes. "It seems that he really is born from a rock," grumbles Sanzo, discarding the useless paper fans. The gaped red-headed half youkai watchs him with fascination at the number of paper fans he can keep in his body. The monks sighs when he thinks of getting some more new paper fans. Stronger ones. "I've been hitting him at his head, but he still doesn't get it in his thick head, that I don't want to go out unnecessarily." 

"But, I'm hungry!" protests Goku, almost wailing. 

"Shut up! Do you want me to permanently help you not to feel hungry anymore?" threatens Sanzo, showing the little monkey his gun. 

"Maa, maa, Sanzo. Don't use your gun here, unless there's youkais trying to kill us. We don't want to attract any attention from people here, do we?" coaxs Hakkai, stepping between the monk and his charge. "Unless, Sanzohoushi-sama wants to preach this town about Buddha," he adds, knowing that the high priest hates preaching something that he doesn't believe in. 

"Ch," Sanzo turns back to his room and slams the door when he exits. 

"Don't take it to heart, saru. He's always like that, antisocial, grouchy and unpredictable miser," said Goyjo disgustedly as he lights up a cigarette. "But we all know how much he loves you. Look, he even gave Hakkai the credit card to spend on you." 

The poor sad boy pouts his lips, before he sets his eyes on the golden credit card, which is on Hakkai's hand. "Shall we go now for shopping?" asks Hakkai, smilling invitingly. Compared to his other two comrades, Hakkai likes to openly show his affection towards Goku, the heretic monkey boy. His youth, naïve and full of life excitement helps the brunette to look forward to life. That and the fact that he gets frequent visit from Kougaiji-taichi. Not that he enjoy fightings, but he really looks forward meeting the medicine and poison expert woman. 

"Yahoo!!" shouts Goku, jumping up and down. "Hakkai's the best!" 

"Keep it down, bakasaru!!" shouts Sanzo from the other room. 

"You're not going to the restaurant with that baka saru, are you Hakkai?" asked Goyjo lazily, flopping his butt on the bed and putting up his feets. 

"I'm not bakasaru," cry Goku indignantly. The red-headed man rolls his eyes. 

Hakkai shakes his head, and lifts up his right index finger. "Nope, I'M GOING TO COOK!" he smiles. Goku whopees at his announcement. But his moment of joy shortlives, when Sanzo suddenly appears and gives fan-bashing to him. The monk hrmphs before turning away the dazed monkey boy and sweatdropped human-turned-youkai. 

"That settles," Goyjo decides. The half-youkai knows that there is something bothering Hakkai very much, or else he won't have strange cravings to do housework all by himself. 

A surprised scream suddenly came out from Sanzo's room. The three look surprise at each other before rushing into the monk's room. Inside they find a small youkai girl on top of the irritated Sanzo, while another black-haired youkai is trying to persuade the youkai princess to get down from the monk. "Lirin, get down from Sanzo," says Dokugakuji, rolling his eyes. 

"No!" whines Lirin. "I won't get down until Yaone-chan is found!" 

"Yaone-san?" asks Hakkai surprise. Something is not right here. The sweet and polte pharmacist is not found with them, and she's always with the little youkai girl, taking care of her. But now the small youkai says that her babysitter is lost. Yaone-sam, he thinks suddenly. A week ago, she met him, bidding farewell and insisted that he should not wait for her again. Her face showed hints of sadness and distress. Hakkai begins to worry. 

"No," replies Sanzo. "We didn't see Yaone on our way, and we don't plan on looking for her." 

"Selfish," cries Lirin, shaking his shoulders hard. That irritates Sanzo so much that he raise his paperfan and whacks Lirin to the ground. The little girl does not even shield herself or retaliate. She just sits and cry, despite being whacked. Huge teardrops fall from her emerald eyes. A hand grabs Sanzo's arm. 

"Stop it," orders Dokugakuji harshly. "We just come to ask you whether you have seen Yaone, because we thought she would come here for help," he says, giving a glance at the green-eyed youkai. "But after seeing you guys, I don't think she would come here." He forcefully drags Lirin. "Come, Lirin." Sanzo snorts, but is met by three pairs of disapproving eyes. 

"Oy, Dokugakuji, where's Kougaiji? Doesn't he get worried also over his female subordinate?" asks Goyjo, stopping him. He has to stop his half-brother from leaving. Hakkai seems to be quiet but the half-youkai could see that he's worried. 

Dokugakuji's face flashes in anger. "After Goku beats Kou up in the dessert, he became a changed person. He doesn't give a damn about us or his sister anymore. I bet if Yaone dies, he would not bother to ask why." 

"Can you tell us what happened to Yaone-san?" inquires Hakkai politely. But the red-haired man knows that despite the smilling face, the brunette youkai is having difficulty controling himself. At any moment, he would lose his calm and could go berserk. 

Kougaiji's swordsman shakes his head. "I'm not sure," he confesses. "Normally I'm not worried so much over Yaone's disappearance. She would come back with medicinal plants and poisons after a few days, but if what the serving ladies' rumors are true, I'm afraid we won't be able to see her anymore." 

"What rumour?" whispers Hakkai, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

"That Nii Jyeni raped her." 

************ 

"How is she?" asks Tenpou Gensui worriedly after the woman healer finally allow him to enter the room. On the bed laid the unconscious woman. She looks beautiful and angelic while sleeping, but he knows she is suffering in her sleep. Before this, the purple-haired woman tosses around the bed, mumbling and sobbing in her sleep. The West Army Marshall have to wrap his arms around her and restrain her when she wakes up screaming, trying to hurt herself by throwing her off the bed. He really feels guilty injecting sleeping drug into her, but after seeing her terrific, frantic and panicked expression and blank purple-pinkish eyes, he has to do it again. He holds the fragile crying woman in his arms, rocking her and soothing her to sleep before laying her down on the bed. Only then he rushes out to get a healer woman to check his newly-found friend. He is lucky that he didn't have to go to search further. The innkeeper's wife is a healer. 

He sits on the bedside and brushes the unconscious woman's hair bangs gently. "How is she?" he repeats the question. 

The old woman eyes him suspiciously, "Normally I don't treat youkais very much, but I think I know what happened to her. Are you sure you met her today in the forest?" 

He nods several time. 

"I've checked her while she's sleeping. There are signs of penetration, forced penetration and she was a virgin when it happened," she tells him. 

It doesn't surprise him. Actually this was the reason why he ask for her assistance. He has seen and heard how the captive women were in their enemy camps. Most of them were violated for animalistic and sexualistic pleasure, and some had committed suicide, rejecting any rescue attempts. She displays these kind of characters. 

The sleeping woman's hand suddenly shoot out, and catch hold of his hand unconsciouly. His heart stirs up when he saw Yaone pull his hand towards her, hugging it. She whimpers slightly when he tries to take his hand away from her. 

"She needs support and encouragement from people around her to forget this brutal experiences. It will take some time," the old woman comments when she saw this. He agrees silently and makes a vow to take care of her and protect her. 

"Normally I don't agree having a young man taking care of a poor girl. But I will make this an exception, since I'm busy and she doesn't have her friends around her," the old woman tells him. She then hands him a few herbal packets. "Boil this herbs every morning and give this to her. It will calm her down and let her sleep her stress off. After that young man, it's up to you all to settle this problem yourself." Looking sharply at the young handsome man, she asks, "You won't take this opportunity, especially when she's like that?" 

"Certainly not!" cried Tenpou indignantly. But the woman-healer just grin cheekily and point her finger at their hand contacts.   
The Marshal of West Army Heaven sweatdropped. 

********************* 

Goyjo's half brother's answer stuns him more than he ever knew. 

"Hakkai? Hakkai? Are you alright?" pokes Goku when he sees Hakkai's face turn white. The brunette nods his head, and kneels in front of the crying youkai girl, to have an eye-to-eye talk with her. 

"Lirin-san, do you know where Yaone-san usually goes to whenever she's feeling sad," he asks politely, but there was a note of urgency in his voice. 

The little girl stops crying, and looks at the monocle guy with a frown. "I…I don't know…I've never seen Yaone-chan's sad face. Most of the times she smiles, eventhough I know I make her angry." 

"Sounds like someone in our group," comments Goyjo, folding his arms. 

Hakkai nods his head, silently agreeing to what Lirin says. Whenever she meets him in the battle, she often wears a cheerful smile. They exchange polite greetings, and while the others are fighting intensely against each other with the aim to defeat the other, the two would only be having a friendly spar. He would never dream on using his chi blasts on her, especially not when she's smilling. And he knows in her smiling eyes that she would never mortally hurt him. Despite the numerous counts she threatens him. 

"I don't know why, but I think Yaone-chan is in danger," sniffles Lirin. 

"Perhaps she goes to a very faraway place to collect something for you or for herself," suggests Goku trying to coaxes the youkai princess to stop crying. "She may want to keep it a secret, that's why she doesn't want to tell you all." 

"That can be true. But why doesn't she pack up more things if she wants to travel far?" argues Dokugakuji. "And the strange part, is she doesn't even bring along her spear." 

Hakkai's eyes widened in realization and fear. Something has happened to Yaone, affecting her emotionally. Or else, she won't forget to bring along her trusted weapon, or maybe she just wants to die, giving a chance for the enemies to easily strike a blow on her. 

"We have to leave now," says Dokugakuji suddenly. He picks Lirin up easily and set her on his waist like a mother carrying her toddler. "If Yaone comes to you, please tell her to go back. The Empress will send people after her, if she doesn't report to duty after one month." 

"We're not going to look for her. End of story," Sanzo puts in firmly. 

"But Sanzo," Goku begins pleading. The golden-eyed monkey has a soft spot for the purple-haired youkai. Once she rewarded the boy with a bag of meatbuns for not fighting violently with Lirin, and he felt that it was the most delicious meatbuns that he ever ate, next to Hakkai's of course. 

"Urusai!" Sanzo glares at his charge. "Give that woman a benefit of doubt. She's not that silly as to commit suicide, just because someone decides to give her a blowjob. Our aim is to stop Gyumao at all cost. Yaone isn't that important and indispensable." He stops when he sees the brunette monocle man boring his green eyes at him. Normally Sanzo is not afraid of youkais or humans but this time he has a reason to do so. There was a silent anger and fury in his eyes warning him not to say anything further. Except for Goyjo, nobody else in the room has noticed or expected the slight change in him. 

"The news about Genjo Sanzo's generousity is far-fetched," says Dokugakuji sarcastically before leaving the room. 

"Wait!" Hakkai stops Dokugakuji from leaving. "Please tell me whether Yaone returns to you or not," his voice pleads. 

"I will tell you about Yaone alright. When the next time we meet in the battle," answers Dokugakuji before leaving with Lirin. 

The four stood silently before Hakkai starts to exit the room. "Oy, Hakkai where are you going? I thought you're going to feed Goku."says Sanzo, lighting up his cigarette. 

Before the green-eyed brunette can explain, the monk cut in, "Take Goku and Goyjo with you. I don't want to see them here all the day." 

"Arigatou, Sanzo," Hakkai smiles gratefully, causing the high priest to hrmph and read his old newspaper. 

"Yeah!! We're going to eat!!" shouts Goku, forgetting the news of Yaone's mysterious disappearance. 

"Bakasaru," grumbles Goyjo, catching the boy's shirt collar and tow him out, following Hakkai out. 

******   
Warning: Beware of the grammar errors. I'm experimenting now, using present tense as much as possible. But somehow, it doesn't sound right. So I might repost any chapters, adding or deleting certain parts to MAKE IT ROMANTIC. I already revised the chapter 2 again....to show why Tenpou is here in the picture. 

Please....I'm dying for reviews... 


End file.
